1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking handles for sashes such as sliding doors and windows and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As heretofore known, locking handles for sliding sashes are multi-element structures having latch or catch elements that are rotated into and out of latching position. Typically the latch element is rotatable in the handle which is secured to the door stile, and the jamb has an opening or protuberance with which the latch element is rotatable into and out of latching relation. Such locking handles are comprised of an undesired number of parts including bias springs for the latch elements, rotary knobs or cranks, and couplings utilizing cams, springs or rack-and-pinion devices by which to orient the latch elements as the knobs are rotated. Further, the latch elements typically are catch pins for latching to a portion of a door jamb, and represent undesirably small, and therefore relatively weak, parts to withstand substantial loading when the handle is subjected to suddent violent force in an effort to force to door open.